Foolish Games
by the female apophis
Summary: YES! I've finally gotten a chapter up! WOOHOO! Anyway, Sam's happy again! This in itself is cause for celebration!
1. chapter 1

Foolish Games

By: the female apophis

A/N: Inspired by a song of the same name by Jewel.

Archive: Sure, just make sure you ask me first

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Pairings: I hope you can figure that one out on your own.

Rating: uh...it should be listed on the page in which you linked to this...so...yeah.

Songs: One may happen to appear...if you see one, then...you see one. It may be here, and then again it may not.

Summary: No, Sam's not happy at all.

Spoilers: Please, please, let me know if you see one.

Other stuff: Yeah, you may see some other stuff that isn't Stargate SG-1 related, but don't worry. It was put into the story for a purpose.

********************

They stood around in the small cabin, glasses raised and listening to the speech being given. Daniel looked around the room in search of Sam, but she wasn't there.

Not surprising considering what was going on.

He excused himself from Janet's side and walked as quietly as he could out to the dock.

Sure enough, she was there. Her head was raised to the moon; he could see the beer bottle in her hand. Her jacket was pulled tightly against her to ward off the cool breeze that suddenly popped up.

"Sam?"

She turned to face him and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Hey Daniel."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?"

"Right. I knew that. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay."

They stood there in silence for a moment, just watching the clouds lazily float across the vault of heaven.

"It's just...I never expected it to be like this."

"Sam, how many beers have you had so far?"

"This is my fifth."

"Your fifth? Sam, the party started an hour ago. I think you should take it easy."

"Why? Why should I take it easy, when I have to think about that. At least the alcohol helps take away some of the pain."

"Will you please talk to me about it?"

There was silence again for a few moments before she spoke to him again.

"The man I love just got married, and I'm not the one wearing the matching wedding band."

She slowly sunk to the dock, and he soon joined her.

"Go on."

"Two weeks. Two weeks more and none of this would have happened."

"What do you mean two weeks?"

"I gave my resignation to Hammond two weeks ago."

"You're leaving the SGC?"

"No, I'm leaving the Air Force. It'll become official in two weeks. If he had of just waited that long..."

"Then none of this would happened? Sam, it could have happened anyway. We all knew that he was dating, none of just expected it to get this serious."

"Damn right about that." She drained the last of her beer and set the bottle on the wood beside her.

"Oh, by the way. Congratulations Daniel; I heard about you and Janet."

"Thanks."

"And I mean that. You two deserve happiness. I guess I'm just the one who doesn't."

"Don't say that Sam. You'll find someone. One of these days, it'll happen. You just wait."

"The only man who could do that now belongs to another."

"Quit taking this out on yourself Sam. I mean it."

She shook her head sadly before rising to her feet. Daniel followed suit.

"Daniel, I honestly don't know how I got through these last eight years. I don't think I would have been able to without you there."

"Don't mention it."

"I just wanted to tell you. You, Janet and Teal'c are all I got left. The three of you are the best friends a girl could ask for. Thank you."

"Anytime Sam, anytime. Let's get you out of here."

"Okay."

She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before releasing it.

As they reentered the cabin, Sam made her way to the general.

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving for the evening."

"I don't want you driving Sam."

"I'm not. Daniel said that either he or Janet would give me a ride."

"Okay. Well, take it easy. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Would I do that sir?"

He just gave her a look before smiling.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you sir."

"Anytime Major, anytime."

She leaned back, gave a gentle squeeze to his arms, and made her way over to Teal'c.

"Major Carter."

"Teal'c. I just wanted to let you know I'm outta here for the evening."

"Very well. I hope that you find sleep easily tonight."

"Thanks. You too."

"Goodnight Major Carter."

"Night."

As she made her way back to the door, she said her good-byes to the various personnel.

She took one last look around the room and regretted all the times she told him no.

"Hey Daniel? You seen Carter?"

"Janet took her back to the hotel about an hour ago."

"Damn. I was hoping to get to say good-bye to her before she left."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Jack."

"Why not?"

"Jack. You just got married. How do you think that makes her feel?"

"Ah crap."

Back at the hotel, Sam was crying her heart out on Janet's shoulder.

"I don't understand it! The man practically told me he loved me, but then he turns around and marries that bitch. I'm not the only one who thinks she's a bitch right?"

"No, she is definitely a bitch. I still can't figure out what it is he sees in her."

Sam eventually cried herself to sleep that night.

When a knock came on the door, Janet crept over to it and let Daniel in.

"How's she doing?"

"She's sleeping now. But I have a feeling the tears aren't gonna stop anytime soon."

"God, he really screwed up this time."

"Yes he did."

Both turned to look at the woman sleeping on the bed before them.

Without warning, she sat straight up and cried out.

"JACK!"

"Ssh, Sam honey, calm down. It's alright."

"Where's Jack?"

"He should be at the cabin still. Why?"

"I have to get to him. Now."

"You can't go up there."

"Why not? There's something wrong. I have to check on him."

"Sam, he's married now. If anything's wrong, his wife can take care of it."

"You don't understand. His new wife's the problem."

Daniel and Janet just looked at each other. Neither registered Sam getting out of the bed and slipping Janet's keys out of her purse. Before they knew it, she was gone.

"JACK?"

There had been no sign of Elizabeth's car when she got here. But Jack's truck was still parked out front.

Sam raced up the stairs, and soon found herself looking at a body on the floor of the master bedroom.

"Jack?"

The body groaned, but didn't move. Sam made her way to the other side of the bed, and gasped when she saw him.

"Oh, god. Don't move!"

He was bleeding badly from what appeared to be a shot wound in his stomach. 

"Carter? Where's my wife?"

"I don't know sir. Her cars not here."

"Dammit. I knew she was gonna leave. She...ARGH!"

Sam winced as he cried out from the pressure that she had to apply to his wound.

"Sir, if I don't do this, you'll bleed to death. I don't know how much you've lost so far, but it seems to be a lot."

"Carter, I'm sorry."

"Don't..."

"I have to say this..."

"Don't say you're sorry. You got yourself into this. I'm not ready to forgive you quite yet."

"SAM?"

"We're up here Janet. Hurry, he's bleeding pretty badly."

Janet rushed into the run and promptly shoved Sam out of the way. Daniel led her back downstairs and they waited together until the ambulance pulled up.

"Well, he's stable for the moment. He's asking to see you Sam."

"Well, here goes nothing."

Sam carefully walked into the room. He was lying there; various machines hooked up to him. She wasn't surprised to see the oxygen tube.

"Carter."

"Sir."

"So. Are you ready to accept my apology yet?"

"No, sir, I'm not."

"Well, you're still gonna hear it, whether you're ready to take it or not. I'm sorry."

"That's it? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"No. Can I finish now?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry I did what I did. I'm just so tired of waiting Sam. Not to mention the fact that you haven't really shown any sign of returning my feelings."

"No signs? Oh, please. You don't honestly believe that do you?"

"Yeah, I do actually. You never accept my fishing invitations..."

"For obvious reasons!"

"You never flirt..."

"For the same reason I don't go fishing with you! God, you can be such a bastard sometimes Jack. I can't believe that you're actually arrogant enough to believe that I ever stopped loving you. I don't go fishing with you because I don't trust myself around you. I don't flirt because that could be seen as crossing the line that neither of us should ever cross in this line of duty. I wasn't exactly planning on telling you this, but since you're married. As of 1400 hours next Monday, I will no longer be a member of the United States Air Force. I will be Dr. Samantha Carter. If you had have waited, you and I could do what both of us have been thinking about doing for the past four years. Are you happy now?"

He just looked at her, stunned beyond words.

"I don't know what to say."

~fin~ (for the time being at least)

Okay, review now. I'll post part two depending on the number of reviews I get for this. How do you guys want me to take this? I could continue this the way it is. Or I could make them get together. What do you guys want? Just let me know in one of those wonderful things called a review.


	2. chapter 2

Foolish Games2

By: the female apophis

See part one for all-important stuff...

********************

She reached out to the bottle and began to pour herself another glass of wine. It was soon gone, and she just picked up the bottle and began to drink from that.

She couldn't get over the pain. And she still wasn't ready to forgive him.

Janet kept bugging her to talk to him, but she couldn't do it. The man had been a complete jerk to her since the confrontation in the infirmary. She had come so close to hitting him once; she ended up walking out when he was telling her about something.

Well, they had finally figured out why his 'wife' had tried to kill him. Apparently, she wasn't in love with him. She just wanted to collect the insurance off of him. Further research had turned up that it wasn't the first attempt. She was wanted in about nine states.

"What?"

"Sam, are you there?"

"Coming."

She gripped her head in her hands as she practically crawled to the door. Her head was killing her, not surprising considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before.

She slowly opened the door and let Janet in.

"God, you look like hell."

"Not so loud Janet, please."

"Now I know why."

Sam just made her way back to the couch, and unceremoniously plopped down on it.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Help yourself."

Janet sat down next to Sam's feet, and wasn't surprised when Sam's feet were suddenly in her lap.

"So, wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Tough, we're gonna talk about it anyway. He was an asshole Sam, no one can say differently. But that doesn't mean you can hate him forever."

"I don't hate him. I just can't get over the hurt. The way he acted was as though he never had feelings for me; that he just married her because he couldn't have me."

"Well, at the time he didn't know he could."

"Did Daniel send you to talk to me?"

"What if he did?"

"Can I kill him the next time I see him?"

"You wanna have a run in with the really big needles next time you have a physical?"

Sam just shivered in response. She hated the big needles almost as much as the colonel did.

She was referring to him as colonel all the time now, even in her own thoughts. She had called him Jack when it was just she and Janet, or when she was alone with her thoughts, but now...now was different.

"I'm just not ready to forgive him yet Janet."

"Will you ever be ready?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet."

"Well, you better decide soon, cause he's coming over here in half an hour. I think he's planning on staying until you fully accept his apology."

"Did he bring some stuff with him? I'm not planning on letting him off the hook that easily. He can have the couch, but that's as far as my hospitality reaches."

"I'm sure he'll be appreciative."

Janet rose to her feet as there came a knock on the door. Seeing Sam was in no condition to answer it at the moment, she strolled to the door.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how my little girl was doing."

"Well, she's a bit hung-over at the moment, but otherwise, she's fine."

"I think I can handle it from here. Thanks a million Janet."

"Don't mention it. I've been concerned about her. Just doing what friends do."

"Well, I know I appreciate it. See ya round Janet."

"Bye Jacob."

And with that, she left.

~fin~ (for the time being at least)

Short I know, but it's all my brain could come up with at the moment.

HA! You have to live with that for another day or so. Do you think you can handle it? Send me more stuff on where you want this to go.

Thanks so much for all the review that you guys sent me on this. I really appreciate it!

Just out of curiosity, did anyone happen to see the new TV Guide cover for this week? Well, it features one Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson! YAY! Anyway, if you haven't seen it, check it out!


	3. chapter 3

Foolish Games3

By: the female apophis

See part one for all-important info...

********************

After Janet left, Jacob watched his daughter moan on the couch, holding her head in her hands.

"Just a second Sam, and I'll get you something for that."

"Thanks dad."

As he made his way into the kitchen, he began to think about what Daniel had told him back on the base.

Daniel had told him everything, beginning with Jack's announcement that he was getting married. It didn't take him long to figure out why Sam had been doing nothing but drinking.

While he was making the remedy, he used the necessary ingredients, and had to throw the leftover stuff away. Upon opening the trash can he saw the number of bottles that lay inside.

As he finished it up, he poured it into a glass, and made his way back into the living room.

"Here you go Sam. Drink up."

"Ugh, dad, could you please lower your voice a little?"

"Sorry, I thought I did have it low."

"Ugh."

She sipped on the drink just as she had during her high school years, when she would come home in much the same state, and her dad would fix her the same stuff. It had always tasted nasty, but she eventually got around the taste, and found that it really did work.

"So, wanna talk about it?"

"Is it just me, or does everyone want to talk to me?"

"Well, you need to get it off your chest Sam. It's not healthy to keep it all bottled up like this. You know that."

"Well, I just don't feel like talking okay? I want to just curl up in bed, and sleep the rest of the day away. Is it against the law for me to do that now?"

"No, but I also want to just talk with you. I haven't really seen you in a few months again, and I would like to catch up. Can we do that?"

"Fine."

The two sat around talking for the next half-hour, and would have continued talking if it hadn't have been for the sudden knock on the door.

"I'll get it. Just sit there."

"No complaint from me."

As he made his way to the door, he noticed that Jack's truck was parked out front.

__

Oh, this isn't gonna be pretty.

"Jack, what can I do for you?"

"Jacob! I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I was just checking up on Sam. How's your stomach doing?"

"Much better. I had the final bandages taken off about two hours ago. I got lucky, the wound wasn't as deep as Fraiser had originally thought."

"Good."

"So, how is Carter?"

"She's a bit hung-over at the moment. Should I tell her you stopped by?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to her about something. Can I come in?"

"Send him away dad. I don't wanna talk to him."

"Oh, for crying out loud. Carter! We're talking, and that's an order."

Jack shoved his way past Jacob, who closed the door behind him. 

__

How dirty do you think this is gonna get Selmak?

At this time, I don't know. But it should prove to be quite a show.

I'm agreeing with you there.

"What do you want sir?"

"To talk to you."

Sam rose to her feet, and slowly approached him, this stormy look in her eye.

Jack was suddenly overcome with the sense that he would have better chances surviving a lightening bolt striking him right now than he would facing the wrath of Carter. 

Selmak could see the look that Sam was shooting Jack's way, and was about to step up to say something when he heard Jacob talking to him.

__

She's gotta do this on her own Selmak. Let's leave them be.

Agreed. Shall we go for a walk?

We shall!

Jacob left as quietly as he could. Neither Sam nor Jack noticed.

"So, what was it you wanted again colonel?"

"To talk."

"Fine, start talking."

~fin~

HA! You have to wait another day or two 'til I post part four! Will she forgive him? You'll find out then!

Review now!


	4. chapter 4

Foolish Games4

By: the female apophis

See part one for all-important info...

********************

"Let me just start by letting you know how much I appreciate the fact that you let me know in advance how you resigned..."

"Bastard."

"For crying out loud! Will you let me finish a sentence for once?"

__

When did we start sounding like a married couple? pondered Jack.

"You want me to let **YOU** finish a sentence when for the past eight years you haven't let me finish one of mine?"

"Oh, here we go."

"When we first met, I figured that it was gonna happen. I just never expected it to continue. You never listen to any of the explanations I give at briefings; you cut me off when I try to explain something to you! You know, for once, you should try listening, you never know what could be hidden in-between the lines." During this little speech, her voice continued to get louder and louder.

Being hung-over and yelling is never a good combination.

"Woah."

She reached out to steady herself and almost lost her balance. Jack, ever the quick one, automatically reached out to help her.

"You okay Sam?"

"Fine. Let me go."

He did as she asked, and watched as she struggled to sit down on the couch.

"So, I guess this is the eye of the storm."

Her head shot up and their eyes locked.

"Eye of the storm?"

"Ah crap. I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes...you...did. You egotistical, self-centered, bastard! You think that I'm nothing more than a brewing storm? I can't believe it! This is an all time low, even for you Jack!"

"Hey, you called me Jack!"

"Only because I know that it affects you more." She jumped up from her seated position, and came to stand about six inches from him. The air between them crackled; the little hairs on Jack's arms stood up.

Yep, he was officially scared.

Sam didn't stagger as the blood rushed from her head, much to her silent relief. She really didn't feel like passing out at the moment. It would ruin her moment.

"YOU need to remove your head from your ass!" As she said this, she annunciated every other word with a poke in the chest.

It was beginning to hurt.

"Okay, that hurts! You can quit at anytime..."

She gave a pissed off laugh, and shoved him backwards. It wasn't enough to make him fall.

The next thing he knew, however, he was skidding across the floor, his jaw killing him.

Oh yeah, Carter had definitely been working on her right hook.

He stood up, and shook his head before glancing in Sam's direction.

"Jesus Carter..."

Her hands were on either side of her, tightly clenched. He could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"That was refreshing."

"No doubt."

"Can I do it again?"

"Would it make you feel better?"

"Yes...no...maybe, god, I don't know! Why does this have to be so hard?"

While this was going on, he was carefully approaching her. She showed no sign of moving.

"Why did you do it Jack? Why did you leave me like that?"

With one final step, he was before her. Before she knew it, his arms were around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You bastard! Why?"

She was pounding on his chest, wanting for him to let go. He didn't budge.

With one last try, she felt herself break down, sobbing uncontrollably in his arms.

She slowly sunk to the floor, pulling him with her. As she cried, he rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words, and rubbing her back in small circles.

He continued to hold her, until there were no more tears left for her to cry. She just continued to make small gasping noises.

"Come on Sam. Time for bed."

She mumbled incoherently, which he took for her consent.

With little effort he picked her up and began to carry her back to the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and was soon asleep.

~fin~

HA! More for you simple mortals to have to wait for! Be nice and review, or else you get no more! And just so you know, I've got almost the entire story done! But you guys have to post at least, oh, ten reviews a chapter before I'll post the next one! Do we have an understanding? Goooooood.

Special thanks goes out to my best friend Nathena. She was there for me, and helped me write this chapter, the end of the previous chapter, and the next chapter as well. YOU ROCK GIRL! LOVE YOU LOTS!


	5. chapter 5

Foolish Games5

By: the female apophis

See part one for all-important info...

********************

As he opened the door, he accidentally shifted her, causing her to groan and open her eyes.

"Wha...?"

"Go back to sleep Sam."

"Will you stay with me?"

"You sure you want me to?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"Okay."

He placed her on one side of the bed, and walked quietly to the opposite side.

After making sure that she was comfortable, he sat down and placed a hand on her head, smoothing the hair out of her eyes.

She rolled over, her head finding it's way to his shoulder, while her arm snaked around his chest, pulling him closer.

The two were soon sleeping, feeling safe in each other's arms.

At around midnight, Jacob carefully opened the door, and snuck inside. He had spent the evening just roaming the streets, knowing that Sam was gonna need some time to herself.

He was gonna check in on her, but knew that it probably wouldn't be a good idea. She would want her privacy, and if she needed to talk, they could talk in the morning.

He crept to the guest bedroom, crawling between the sheets, welcoming the sleep that soon came.

~fin~

GOD, I AM SO EVIL!!!

I'm not planning on bringing the wife back 'til chapter ten. HAHAHA!

Yes, Nathena is such a true friend. She's helped me out with the past few chapters, and is also helping me out with the ones to come. Hope you like the twist we're throwing in!


	6. chapter 6

Foolish Games6

By: the female apophis

Blah, blah, blah, you know the routine by now!

********************

Jacob awoke the next morning feeling the best he had in years.

__

No offense Selmak.

None taken.

He crept down to the kitchen, knowing that Sam would need a good cup of coffee, and something in her stomach. He set about making her some pancakes.

When they were done he loaded up a tray and made his way to her bedroom.

He opened the door, and promptly dropped the tray, spilling the food and drinks, while also managing to break a plate.

~fin~

AM I CRUEL OR WHAT?

Don't get mad at me. My friend Nathena was the one who made me make these things this short. Blame her, not me!


	7. chapter 7

Foolish Games7

By: the female apophis

Do I really need to go over this again?

********************

Jacob was shocked to say the least.

Neither Jack nor Sam had awoken when the plate broke. Just how deep in sleep were they?

He began to see red, and just before he pounced on Jack, Selmak took control and chided him.

__

Jacob, they're both still fully clothed. You know they didn't actually do anything.

I know, but can I kill Jack anyway?

What would Sam do if you did kill him? Do you really want to suffer her wrath?

Good point.

Let's get this cleaned up, and leave these two alone. We're supposed to be back at the base in an hour anyway so we can ship out.

Okay. Fine.

Jacob quietly made his way down to the kitchen where he grabbed a towel and a trash bag.

The mess was soon cleaned up. Not long afterwards he wrote a note telling Sam where he had gone, and that he had accidentally broken a plate as he had been fixing breakfast.

During his hassle to get everything cleaned up, he missed a small piece of the broken plate.

Sam awoke to one of the most heavenly scents she had ever had the joy of smelling. She sluggishly opened her eyes, and saw a very male body lying beside her. She raised her head slowly, and smiled when she saw Jack's features.

His hair was sticking up in all directions, more messed up than usual. His eyelids flickered back and forth, signaling that he was still sleeping. His mouth was turned up in a gentle smile, making her wonder what it was exactly that he was dreaming about.

__

Dammit! What a time to have to go to the bathroom!

She reluctantly eased herself out of his arms, careful not to wake him. She rounded the bed, and tiptoed to the bathroom.

On her way back, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right foot.

"SHIT! DAMMIT THAT HURTS!"

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"I stepped on something really sharp, and now it's embedded in my foot."

Jack shot out of bed and made his way to her side.

She was holding her foot, and he was allowed to see what it was that was implanted in her foot.

"Hold still. I'll try to get this out."

"Ow. This hurts."

"Easy now. This'll just take a minute."

He spoke soothing words to her as he slowly pulled the shard from her foot. She bit down on her lip until she tasted blood. With one final agonizing pull, it was out.

"Well, it seems that you had a piece of what looks like a plate in your foot. I didn't know you liked to eat down here."

"I don't eat down here. Oh, shit...dad."

"What?"

"Come with me."

She rose to her feet, and limped to the kitchen. Upon getting there, she read her dad's note and gave a little yelp.

"What?"

"Dad said that he broke a plate when he was making breakfast this morning. I think he was bringing me breakfast in bed..."

"I see where you're going with this. Should I update my will soon?"

She playfully smacked him on the chest.

"Very funny."

"I was being serious!"

She just glared at him, before calling up the base and asking for Hammond.

"Hammond."

"Sir, this is Carter. Has my father left yet?"

"No, he's sitting here in my office now. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes, please."

She waited for a few seconds before she heard his voice come over the line.

~fin~

Can I get any crueler? Can you handle the pressure?


	8. chapter 8

Foolish Games8

By: the female apophis

I am soooooo not going over this again. You all know the rules...

********************

"Hello?"

"Did you know that you happened to miss a piece of the plate this morning when you were cleaning up the mess in my room?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack just removed a piece of it from my foot. I stepped on it when I was coming out of the bathroom. It was in my room."

"God, Sam, I am so sorry. I thought I had gotten it all."

"So, you did see us this morning?"

"Yes, I saw you. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did actually."

"Listen, Sammie, I would love to chat, but I head out in about ten minutes. I'll talk to you the next time I'm around, okay?"

"Alright, love ya dad!"

"You too kiddo! Bye."

"Bye."

Jacob hung up the phone, and just smirked.

"Something wrong Jake?"

"Not wrong, right. Sam and Jack had a huge fight last night."

George understood exactly what the smirk was about then. He was soon sporting one of his own.

"So, I believe it's time for me to cash in on some of those bets pools. Want me to collect yours for you Jacob?"

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks George."

"Anytime."

Jacob made his way down to the control room, while George headed off in search of Lewis Ferretti, the man in charge of all the bet pools on base.

~fin~

So cruel, just so, so cruel.


	9. chapter 9

Foolish Games9

By: the female apophis

I'm not going through it again. If you want to know, see part one!

********************

Hammond collected his money. As soon as he left, Ferretti raced to tell the members of his team.

By the end of the hour, the entire base knew that Sam and Jack had gotten together. Of course, each person knew a different version of the story.

As Sam stepped out of the elevator, she made her way down to Janet to tell her the good news. 

When she knocked on the door, she was confronted with one very angry doctor.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That the two of you were getting married?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Jack. It's all over the base that you two are getting married. I thought you were still too mad to forgive him."

"Well, last night, we got into this huge argument, and the next thing I know, I'm crying in his arms. We fell asleep together."

"You two slept together?"

"Not in the way you're thinking about. He just held me. Nothing happened, I swear."

"So, the two of you aren't engaged?"

"No, Janet, we're not engaged. I just came down here to tell you that we got together."

"Well, if I were you, I'd stay away from Ferretti. He's the one who started the whole rumor."

"Why is he starting rumors?"  
"Apparently, the general cashed in on some of the money that he's got placed in the bet pools. Since Ferretti's the one who runs them, he got the message, and told the first person he saw. That's how it got started."

"Damn."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, thanks for warning me."

"Anytime. See ya round Sam."

"See ya round Janet."

Sam made her way slowly to her lab, and when getting there, was immediately bombarded by her staff, begging to be told everything.

"So, when's the baby due?"

"There is no baby. We got together last night, end of story. Go back to work."

Jack wasn't having much more luck. Daniel was bugging him for details, while Teal'c looked on with interest.

"So, tell me what happened."

"We argued, she broke down, we fell asleep. End of story."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that simple."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Spacemonkey, but it is. We didn't do anything."

"Would you have liked to?"  
"That really isn't any of your business. And even if it was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Okay. So what you're saying is, you would, but you didn't want to ruin what you had just done. You felt that she wasn't ready yet, and you love her too much to push her. Am I right?"

"Read my lips Spacemonkey. None...of...your...damn...business..."

"Fine, but I know the truth. You can't hide it from me forever."

~fin~

So, should I continue this or what? Let me know!


	10. chapter 10

Foolish Games10

By: the female apophis

FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I am not going through this again!

********************

Elizabeth was furious. Her plans to kill her husband hadn't worked, she had been tracked down, and her trial began in twenty minutes.

Jack sat in the front of the courthouse, Sam by his side.

He had explained everything to her. He thought that he had loved Elizabeth, but he realized that it was just his aggravation over not being able to have Sam that made him think this.

When they had found her, he sent her the divorce papers. The cops were the ones who handed them to her.

"Court adjourned."

Jack and Sam rose and hug. Elizabeth was being sent to prison for the rest of her life. She had killed at least eight men, and along with everything that she had done to Jack, she was being locked away, no chances of parole.

"Congratulations Jack. She's finished!"

"Thanks Daniel. Now, if you'll excuse me, Sam and I have dinner arrangements in about two hours. She still has to get ready, and for that matter, so do I. So, if you will excuse us..."

"See you two later."

"Bye Daniel. Teal'c."

"Good day O'Neill. Samantha."

The two left the courthouse, hand in hand. It wasn't long before Jack pulled up outside Sam's house. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way inside.

Jack drove as quickly as he could back to his own place. He had to make sure that everything was ready.

Half an hour later, Daniel showed up on his doorstep, Janet and Cassie in tow.

"So, what exactly is it you want us to do?"

"I'll explain it all later Daniel. Go help Jack find something to wear. What he's wearing now isn't gonna cut it." Cassie.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It doesn't look good on you. That's what." Janet.

"Fine. Come on Spacemonkey; let's go find something more appropriate for me to wear."

"Yes Jack."

The two women just rolled their eyes and began to get the house set up. Jack was going to bring Sam back to his place tonight so the two of them could chat. It was up to them to get everything set.

Jack had wanted to make it as romantic as possible. It wasn't every day he asked a woman to marry him.

~fin~

HA! Does the cruelty ever end?


	11. chapter 11

Foolish Games11

By: the female apophis

If you ask me to repeat it, I will shoot you!

********************

After having an incredible meal, the two made their way back to Jack's car. After making sure Sam was in, Jack strolled over to his side and hopped in.

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence before Jack decided it was now or never.

"Sam, would you like to come back to my place? There's something we need to discuss."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I can't tell you just yet. It's a surprise."

"I see. So, is the surprise good?"

"Maybe. You'll find out in a little bit won't you?"

"You are just so cruel!"

"What can I say? It's my middle name."

Sam just smiled and shook her head. She loved this playful side that had come out of him when they started dating.

About fifteen minutes later, they pulled up outside his house, and they slowly made their way inside.

After putting their coats on the rack, Jack escorted Sam into the den.

There were red roses placed everywhere. Sam gasped when she saw them. Her eyes took in the number of vases and figured that there had to be at least twelve dozen of them. Not to mention the fact that there had to be at least thirty lit candles placed at various locations in the room.

"Have a seat."

"Jack? What's all this?"

"Would you like something to drink? I've got champagne."

"That sounds good. But what about..."

She wasn't allowed to continue as he pushed her gently down onto the sofa and made his exit.

He came back a few minutes later carrying two glasses of the bubbly liquid. He handed one to her before sitting across from her on the coffee table, allowing them to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Sam, there's a reason I asked you here tonight."

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

~fin~

Can I be any crueler to you all?


	12. chapter 12

Foolish Games12

By: the female apophis

Please tell me you know the drill by now...

********************

Sam just looked at him for a few seconds, shock written all over her face; love written in her eyes.

"Yes! I will marry you!"

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He placed a feather-light kiss on her neck before pulling back to place one on her awaiting lips.

Passion soon set in. It doesn't take a theoretical astrophysicist to figure out what happened next.

As the dawn greeted her that morning, Sam awoke to Jack's gentle breathing next to her. His arm was draped across her stomach, his fingers twitching every so often.

Smiling at her lover, she quietly arose, careful not to wake him. She pulled on one of Jack's button up shirts, grabbed a pair of boxers, and then crept down to the kitchen.

Soon, she had the coffee going. When it finished she poured both herself and Jack a cup. Padding softly down to the bedroom, she placed the steaming mug on the table next to the bed before sitting down on the edge of the bed and watching him sleep.

She always loved to watch him sleep. Today was no exception.

She loved the way his hair would get all messed up and spike in the funniest of places, usually the same way hers did. His eyelids flickered back and forth, signaling he was dreaming. His nose would twitch every so often, and she often found it hard to keep herself from reaching over and tapping it lightly. His mouth was curled up slightly at the edges. He almost always smiled in his sleep.

She watched his chest rise slowly before falling again. She once again had to restrain herself from running her finger along his muscular body. His abs were tensed slightly, nothing unusual there. She knew that his legs were also well toned, even if she couldn't see them. She couldn't see anything below his belly button, this being the place where the sheet rested.

Suddenly, he took in a big breath, announcing the fact that he was awakening. She smiled warmly as his dark eyes opened, focusing first on her, then the coffee in her hands.

"Is there any of that left for me? I know how you scientists get."

"Take a look to your right."

"Ah. Thank you."

"And just for your information, Daniel's the one that lives off coffee, not me."

"You're getting pretty close yourself there."

She attempted to glare at him, but it was brought to an all too abrupt end as she happened to look down and catch a glimpse of her ring. She was soon smiling, and Jack was sporting one of his own as well.

He had slipped it on her finger the previous night, just after they had made love. Sam smiled at the memory.

"You know, we do have to go to work sometime today."

"I know that Jack. But not for another two hours." She smiled wickedly at this.

"What did you have in mind?" He was sporting one of his own.

"Oh, something like this..." and with that she gave him a full-out, mind numbing, kiss. This kiss was so passionate it made his hair stand on end.

~fin~ (again, just for the moment)

Please don't hurt me. This one **_is_** longer, as promised, and I do have more s/j goodness in it. Hope y'all enjoyed this newest installment. But you have to let me know where you want me to take chapter 13. I need help!


	13. chapter 13

Foolish Games13

By: the female apophis

The little gnome creatures will hurt you if you ask me to repeat it...

********************

They pulled the car into a parking space, and were soon making their way to the elevator.

"Hold it!"

They held the door as Janet ran to get in.

"Doc."

"Janet."

"Colonel. Sam. How are you two this morning?"

"Other than my knees, pretty good."

"I'm good."

As soon as the elevator hit the level for the commissary Jack stepped out, leaving the two women to talk.

"So, how did dinner go?"

"Good. Great."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Jack asked me to marry him."

"WHAT?! Oh my god! Sam, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Janet. I know you knew, but thanks anyway."

"What do you mean I knew?"

"Well, I really don't think Jack could pull off the whole 'romantic thing' as well as he did. He had to have had outside help. It had a distinctly 'Janet/Cassie touch' to it. Thank you."

"You are more than welcome. I'm so happy for you guys. At least you're not pissed beyond belief at him anymore."

"Well, I do love him."

"Which is good."

"That and I've always liked a man that could work with his hands..."

"SAM!"

The two women burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well, it's true!"

"I'm not even gonna ask..."

"So, how's Daniel?"

"Good. Great!"

"Now why are you smiling like that?"

"For the same reason you are."

"You and Daniel are getting married? Congratulations!"

"Yeah, he asked me last night after we left Jack's place. Cassie wouldn't stop squealing for about an hour afterwards."

"Well, congratulations!"

"So, are we gonna be each other's maids-of-honor?"

"Of course!"

The two women then began to discuss plans as they sat in Janet's office, just doing what two best friends did when they were discussing weddings.

~fin~ (just for the time being)

A special thanks goes out to Nathena again. She gave me the idea on where to go with this story. You rock girl!

Anyway, I would love to know what you guys think of this chapter. Please review!


	14. chapter 14

Foolish Games14

By: the female apophis

I'm not repeating it.

********************

Between all the hustle and bustle of getting everything ready for the wedding, Jack and Sam really only got to see each other on base. That was until tonight...

"So, what'll it be? Chinese or Italian?"

"Actually, I'm in the mood for both? You don't mind, do you Jack?"

"Of course not. I was actually gonna suggest the same thing."

"Well, they always did say great minds think alike."

"That they do, my wife to be..."

"I like the sound of that. Wife..."

"Yeah, I kinda like it myself. Have you decided what to do with your name yet?"

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Samantha O'Neill. Just drop the Carter completely."

"Well, as long as you like it, I like it."

They shared a tender kiss before Sam got up from her position on the couch and went in to order the food.

They sat around talking for the next half-hour as they waited for it to arrive.

When they finished up, they curled up together on the couch and watched a movie.

About halfway through, Jack looked down to see that Sam was softly sleeping. He smiled before picking her up and carrying her down to the bedroom.

When he made sure she was all tucked in, he strolled back down to the living room where he turned off the TV and made sure everything was locked up.

Soon enough, he curled in next to her. He wasn't surprised at all when she turned around to snuggle up against his chest. She often did that, something that he found extremely comforting and therapeutic at the same time. Her gentle breathing always helped him sleep better.

As the sun rose the next morning, Sam was already making coffee and breakfast. She knew that Jack would be waking up soon, and wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed.

She had something important that she wanted to tell him.

Placing her hand gently against her lower abdomen, she smiled before continuing to make his breakfast.

~fin~ (for the time being...)

HA! Am I getting good at these cliffhangers or what?


	15. chapter 15

Foolish Games15

By: the female apophis

Refer to part one for the important stuff...

********************

She carried his breakfast down to him, and was pleased to hear him still snoring softly.

Placing the tray down softly on the floor in front of her, she sat down and gently shook him.

"What?"

"Jack, wake up."

He rolled over and opened one eye to peer at her with.

"Good morning."

"Good morning yourself. Care for some breakfast?"

"You brought me breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah. Why? Can I not do that?"

"No, it's fine! I was just curious."

"Well, dig in."

She placed the tray in his lap, and he began sampling the food in front of him. She curled in next to him, and would accept the food that he would sometimes give to her.

She couldn't get over how caring this man was.

When he had finished up, she placed in on the floor and returned to curl up into his chest.

"Jack?"

"Yes Sam?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Jack...I'm pregnant."

~fin~ (hehe)

*does evil grin* So, should I tone down on the cruelty or not? 


	16. chapter 16

Foolish Games16

By: the female apophis

MAY THE LITTLE GNOME PEEPS HURT YOU IF YOU ASK ME TO REPEAT IT!!!

********************

"You're what?"

"You heard me."

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes we are."

Before Sam could do anything, Jack had captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

When he broke away from her a few moments later, he smiled.

"So, when are we due?"

She loved the way he said that. 'We.'

"Not sure yet. Janet should tell me when we get back to the base today. She told me yesterday after my physical that I was pregnant."

"When are you gonna tell dad?"

"Probably the next time I see him. I think he's supposed to be coming for a visit within the next week or two."

"This could get interesting."

"Why are you so scared of my father?"

"I'm not scared of him, it's the whole combo with Selmak that scares me. It would make him, what, a hell of a lot stronger than the normal father. _That's_ what scares me."

"He wouldn't do anything to you. He would have to deal with me if he did."

Jack smiled at this, feeling as though everything was gonna be all right.

Sam was still snug in his arms, and was very reluctant to leave.

"Jack, as much as I would love to stay like this for the rest of the day, we do have to be at the base in an hour."

"Damn."

"I know. Come on, I need a shower."

"Was that an invitation I heard laced in with that?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Wanna find out?"

Jack just let a low growl escape his lips before following her into the bathroom.

Sam was about six months along now. She was working on something in her lab, when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

Something wasn't right.

She dialed up Janet's number.

"Infirmary. Dr. Fraiser speaking."

"Janet..."

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"I need help. Now."

"We'll be right there."

Janet listened closely for an answer, but instead she heard the phone hit the floor before she heard a sound thud as Sam hit the floor.

What the hell was going on?

~fin~

Okay, I know this is another cliffhanger but please be patient with me. I've gotten a demand or two for more angst. This is the part where I start working up to it. Hope you like where this is going. Please let me know if you do. Also let me know if you absolutely hate it.

I've run into a bit of writer's block, and I need help. Please send me some ideas, cause right now they are desperately needed. If you don't you're gonna have to wait a while for me to be continuing on this. PLEASE!!!

I'm pretty much gonna dedicate this story to Lynn (mostly you), movielover03 (you're second/third), mugseymalone (also second/third), and plaidtiger(fourth, but certainly not least), just purely for the fact that they've reviewed either every single chapter, or almost every one. Thanks you four. It's for you that I'm continuing to write this story. Big hugs and kisses goes out to ya! :D :-*

I'm not trying to stop you other's from reading it. I'm just saying that they're the ones that have really kept me going. Don't take it personally. I still enjoy all reviews! I just have those four who are regulars. :) Thanks everyone! I love you all!


	17. chapter 17

Foolish Games17

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer info is not important. Remember this or pay the price...

********************

"Sergeant, open a wormhole to P8R-565. Get me Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes sir." Walter was getting worried. By this time they had all heard about Sam's collapse in her lab earlier today.

"Chevron seven...engaged."

With a big 'kawoosh' the 'gate opened.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is General Hammond. Do you copy?"

"Reading ya loud and clear sir. What's up?" Jack's face filled the small screen.

"Jack, there's been a situation. We need you and your team to report back here as soon as possible."

"Might I ask what the situation is sir?"

"It's Sam."

Everyone who was watching saw the look of horror that crossed Jack's face suddenly.

"We'll be back a.s.a.p. sir."

"Hammond out."

With that, he ordered Davis to shut down the 'gate. Walter did as he was told and sat back in his chair.

Twenty minutes later, Walter Davis was announcing SG-1's arrival. Hammond immediately ordered him to open the iris.

The next thing anyone saw was Jack run through, already shedding his pack and gear. Hammond hadn't even made it down to the 'gate room yet and Jack was already heading straight to the infirmary.

"Teal'c. Dr. Jackson."

"General. Excuse me for asking, but what exactly is going on?"

"At approximately 1100 this morning, Dr. Fraiser got a call from Sam. Sam was asking for help and the best that we can figure she passed out."

"This happened right after we left? Well, what's wrong with her?"

"She had a miscarriage son. There's nothing Dr. Fraiser could do."

"Oh, god. Jack's not gonna take this well."

"Should we not go and check on her Daniel Jackson?"

"That's exactly where I was thinking of going Teal'c."

"Then we shall depart at once."

"I'll be down there shortly. I've gotta contact Jacob, let him know what's going on."

"Yes sir."

With that, the two men left.

When Sam awoke, she was looking straight up at the infirmary ceiling. Instantly, she knew something was wrong, she just wasn't able to tell what it was quite yet.

She could tell that someone was holding her hand. Looking down, she saw Jack's head resting on his arms, her hand tightly incased in his own.

"Jack?"

With a start, his head shot up and looked at her.

"You're awake. I'll just go get Fraiser."

Sam looked at him in confusion, but before she could say anything, he had already left the room.

A few moments later, she could hear the gentle click of Janet's heels as she walked.

Sam took a moment to study her friend. Janet's hair was beginning to fall out of its bun, and she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all in the past five days.

__

I haven't been out that long have I?

As Janet stepped closer, Sam could see the tearstains running down her cheeks.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Okay, a bit confused, but I'm okay. What's going on?"

"You passed out in your lab this morning."

"What happened? Is the baby all right?"

At this, she noticed that Janet's eyes became bright, and Jack hung his head in sorrow.

"Janet?! What happened?!"

"You lost the baby Sam. I'm so sorry."

By the time the tears started rolling down her face, Jack already had her held tightly to his chest, whispering words of comfort and rubbing her back gently. It reminded her of the breakdown she had had just a few months previous to this.

Jack felt terrible. He wished there was something he could do for Sam. He hated seeing her so distraught. She often cried herself to sleep, but she was stubborn. She wouldn't let him comfort her.

He wasn't allowed to just hold her, and it was tearing him up inside.

He knew that this was gonna be hard, he just had no idea how hard it was going to be.

~fin~

Yes, I know, sadness! But hey, the next part should see Sam perk up a little!

If I didn't mention your name in the previous chapter, don't take it personally. I was just mentioning the names of those who had reviewed **THE MOST!** Please do feel hurt or anything. I didn't forget you! Much love to all of you who have reviewed this story. Now is the time for me to give you some credit.

I would write out all the names, but I don't have two hours in which to do that! THIS IS FOR YOU!


	18. chapter 18

Foolish Games18

By: the female apophis

You all should know the drill by now. Please don't ask me to repeat it.

********************

He just couldn't get over Sam. She wasn't even letting him sleep in the same bed with her.

It was killing him inside.

Hammond had given them unlimited downtime so they could work their problems out. He had kept telling Jack that if they needed anything, all they had to do was call.

It had been two weeks, and there had still been no word from Jack or Sam. George could only assume that everything was going okay.

Jack had had enough. He was sick and tired of listening to Sam cry herself to sleep every night.

When he knew that she was sleeping that night, he crept quietly into the bedroom and crawled in next to her. He made damn sure that she was tightly in his arms before he joined her in sleep.

Sam awoke the next morning, feeling the weight of an arm across her stomach. Looking behind her, she saw Jack's strong features being captured by the dawn light beginning to seep in through the curtains.

He stirred and instantly, his eyes locked with hers.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you."

And so it happened. She finally opened up to him and they began to talk.

They talked for hours, speaking of many things.

They talked of Charlie and Sarah; they talked of her mom and the various alien men that had once been in her life.

And then they began to talk about their life together. They talked about marriage, and the baby. Sam had broken down and cried, but she didn't protest this time when Jack held on to her.

Jack smiled down at her. She was finally coming to terms with her grief.

He placed the lightest of kisses on her head before he noticed that she had already fallen asleep again. It was no wonder, considering that they had been talking for almost twelve hours straight.

It had been a week since Janet had heard anything from Sam. She also hadn't heard anything from Jack concerning Sam, so she could only hope that they were both doing okay.

Deciding that she needed to make sure Sam was okay for herself, she gathered up Daniel and Teal'c and they all took off towards Jack's house.

Upon reaching the house, they noticed that there were no lights on, but both cars were still parked in the driveway.

The three strolled up to the front door, and knocked.

Hearing nothing from inside, they called out.

"Jack, Sam, anybody home?"

They stood like that for some time, still hearing nothing from inside.

"Should we go check on them? Make sure they're both okay in there?"

"Do you have a spare key Daniel?"

"Yeah. Here it is."

Janet unlocked the front door, and quietly made her way inside. Daniel and Teal'c followed closely behind.

"Okay, you guys search down here, I'm gonna check the upper level."

"Deal."

Janet quietly made her way to the back of the house, and came to a stop outside the bedroom door. She couldn't hear anything coming from inside, so she cautiously opened the door.

She had to smile when she saw the sight that stretched before her eyes.

Lying there was Jack and Sam. Sam had an arm draped across Jack's bare stomach, while Jack's arm was wrapped tightly around her bare waist.

It appears that Sam had finally opened up to Jack again.

Good for them.

~fin~

It's just temporary! You guys have been so patient with me! I must commend you for this! School has been absolutely insane, and I haven't gotten a chance to do much, as you've no doubt noticed!

Anyway, would love to know what you thought of this. Thanks again for sticking through this! 


	19. chapter 19

Foolish Games19

By: the female apophis

If you must know, it's in chapter one.

********************

Janet quietly left the room and went in search of Daniel and Teal'c.

"Guys, we need to leave. Now."

"What's going on?"

"I just think Jack and Sam would like some privacy."

Teal'c just raised his eyebrow and smiled slightly. Recognition dawned on Daniel's face and the three of them left in silence.

When Sam woke up the next morning, she had to smile as the last day's events came flooding back to her.

She had woken up again in Jack's arms and when he had awoken a few minutes later, they'd talked again.

It seems that you really can't run out of things to say.

One thing had led to another, and soon they had made love for the first time in a long time.

Sam had missed Jack during the past few weeks. She was just afraid of what might happen.

She had no reason to be afraid, as Jack kept telling her.

Careful not to wake him up, she crawled out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen. Once there, she hit the 'on' button for the coffee machine. Sitting on a stool, she watched and waited as the coffee began to brew.

Just about the time it finished up, Jack joined her and she had to smile.

His hair was sticking up in every direction. He just looked so cute.

"Morning."

"Good morning to you. Did you sleep okay?"

"Well who wouldn't when they have a beautiful woman in their arms like I did?"

She couldn't stop the blush that suddenly rose into her cheeks. Jack noticed and sat down on the stool next to her before he kissed her lightly. She was more than happy to return it.

It had been about two weeks since then and Sam couldn't be happier. She was getting married in a month. What woman wouldn't be happy if they were getting married to Jack O'Neill?

She had been spending more and more time with Janet lately, and they had finally been able to find her a wedding dress.

It was a simple floor length gown, nothing fancy. It was the perfect dress for a June wedding.

They were getting married at one of the local parks. It was perfect; it had a small lake by which they would exchange their vows. Trees that came up almost to the edge of the lake formed an arch that would be housing the rows for the guests.

They had decided on a small wedding, only inviting their closest friends and relatives.

Sam's brother and his family were invited, and her dad of course. Jack didn't really have any family that he stayed connected with.

Of course, Janet was going to be there, seeing that she was the maid-of-honor. Cassie was one of the bridesmaids, as was Mark's wife, Lisa. Teal'c and Daniel were the best men, while Jonas had agreed to come back to be one of the escorts.

It was the day.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched Sam come down the aisle.

She had baby's breath woven into her hair, matching the white roses that she held in her hands.

Vows were soon exchanged, and then Hammond said the fateful words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And he did just that.

~fin~

HA! You guys have to live with that much for just a little while longer. I'm trying to figure out which direction I'm gonna take the next chapter. Any ideas? Send them to me in a review!


	20. chapter 20

Foolish Games20

By: the female apophis

See, the thing is, I really don't own them. But I have to borrow them every once in a while.

********************

Well, the most fantastic day of her life had just come.

And gone.

And now, she got to live with her decision for the rest of her life.

And she wasn't complaining in the least.

Like now, for example. Come on, it's not every day you get to go on your honeymoon with one Jack O'Neill.

The wedding reception had been small. Not many people had attended, since the real party had been held at the various parties that had taken place the previous week.

Her favorite gift, however, had come from Janet. She had spent the previous night at her house, keeping up with the tradition that the groom couldn't see the bride for a full twenty-four hours before the wedding.

Janet had handed her a small, ordinary package, instructing her to open it at once.

She couldn't have helped but smile when she saw the contents.

Inside lay a black, lacy bra, and the smallest pair of underwear she had ever seen.

"That's not so much for you as it is for Jack."

"Oh trust me, I'll get just as much pleasure out of this as he will."

Of course, he still hadn't seen it yet. Smiling at the image that popped into her head, she couldn't help but let her smile grow bigger when Jack turned his head towards her and got the most confused look.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You'll see."

If anything, his confusion grew worse.

Suddenly, Hammond's cell-phone went off. Sensing a slight amount of dread well up in her, she unconsciously moved closer to Jack. He threw an arm over her shoulder's pulling her even closer.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you."

"Sir?"

"That was the base. Thor just dropped by, and he needs to speak with all of you immediately."

"SIR!"

"I know Sam, but there's nothing we can do about this. He wants SG-1. All of it."

"Yes sir."

"Thor, buddy, what can we do for ya?"

"O'Neill, Major Carter, is there something that you wish to share with me."

"Actually, Thor, I'm just Doctor now."

"My apologies Doctor Carter."

"See, there's another thing. She's actually not Carter anymore."

"And why is this?"

"Jack and I got married about an hour ago."

"Then I must congratulate the two of you. Unfortunately, you are needed, or else I would not have contacted you on this day."

"Don't worry about it. What do ya need us to do?"

Thor waved his small hand at a device located at the center of the briefing room table. A picture of a quite dark looking planet was being projected from the object.

"We need SG-1 to go to this planet. There are rumors that the Replicators may have possibly taken a hold of this planet. You will be meeting one of our allies on this planet and will from there set up a device similar to the one that you have used previously."

"You mean like the one we used back when we discovered the Replicators next form was more human like?"

"Precisely."

"You leave in an hour." Hammond replied to Jack's unanswered question.

"Thank you sir. Thor, it was nice seeing you again."

"I must once again extend my congratulations to both you and O'Neill. May you find your future together most enjoyable."

"Oh, I'm sure there's not gonna be a problem there.

An hour later, SG-1 was lined up at the base of the ramp, waiting for the go-ahead.

"SG-1 you have a go."

Sam and Jack walked up the ramp, while Daniel and Teal'c followed just behind them.

Or so they thought.

~fin~

Hey, I finally got a chapter out! I am sooooooooooo sorry for the delay. For those of you who have been waiting for a really long time, I've had so much crap going on with school right now, that I haven't really gotten much time to actually write anything. I'm lucky if I get five minutes in a day to actually check e-mails, let alone anything else.

That, and so much crap has been going on with my family right now, it's been even more stressful.

I'm really hoping that I can be able to start posting about once a week here again soon. If not, I am gonna try to get them out faster than I have been.

Again, I must apologize greatly for the delay.

There is one more thing that I have to say before I go.

I wish to send out a huge thanks to the following people.

Aligator, Mac, Lynn, Vegasbarbie, plaidtiger, Robyn, JoLeigh, NG, urdreamkeeper, Nathena.

If your name wasn't mentioned above, and it should have, I'm sorry. These are just the people whose names I could remember right off the top of my head. They've really given me some great ideas for this story, and previous ones that I have written.

I send all of you majorly huge hugs and kisses! Thank you all again so much!

-the female apophis


End file.
